the doctors daughter
by Next generation writer gal
Summary: after saving yet another random citizen, the doctor finds shes an alien like him. and he knows her mother as an ex love interest. could it be true? rated t because thats what the show would be rated.


**Just for the record, this is before the doctor faked his own death. He still wants everyone to believe he's dying. (you'll see why in chapter 2.) **

**ALI'S POV**

I was walking home from school on this nice new country road, whilst texting one of my friends. Suddenly this huge thing came out of nowhere and attacked me. It had two huge horns on its head, (which was shaped like a fish head.) and it had a body of what i assumed was a lizard with a scorpion's tail. It flicked its scorpion tail, and i felt a pang in my legs. A few seconds passed before my legs gave way and i fell to the floor. I was so much pain. I looked down and saw that the beast had hit me on the shins as i tried to move. Eventually, the pain started to spread to my arms and chest. I couldn't move and i could barely breathe. I thought i was gonna die when my saviour turned up.

**The doctor's POV**

I decided to take what i thought was gonna be a nice, relaxing trip to earth. That idea died as soon as i stepped out of the TARDIS doors. I saw a terrified looking teenager looking at me with a ciboria mythops in front of her. It had obviously stung her, because there was pool of blood next to her. "Help me! Please!" she whispered. Obviously without enough strength to speak properly. The first thought that came to mind was how? Then i remembered. A book I'd read told me '_the ciboria mythops is an alien that kills by poisoning it's victim then eating the leftover remains. In order for you to stop the poison, you must spook the alien with a high pitched noise and it will dematerialise, taking the poison with it.' _ I immediately thought of my sonic screwdriver. I took it out of my pocket and i aimed it at the beast. It covered it's ears, and disappeared just as the girl closed her eyes.

I went over to her and checked for signs of life. Still breathing. But why wasn't she waking up? I took her into the TARDIS to see if she had any injuries. It was then that her eyelids started to flutter and then open...

**Ali's POV**

I closed my eyes when i felt the poison being removed. I just felt so tired it was unbelievable. I awoke in a dimly lit but very large room with a guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes staring down at me. I sat up, but when i tried to get up i felt dizzy and i fell back down again. "Careful!" said the guy. "You shouldn't be able to stand for at least 10 minutes." I looked at my legs, which were covered in blood from a huge cut on my left shin. "What happened to me?" i asked. "Ciboria mythops to be exact. Basically a really unfriendly monster that like to poison its victims. Probably hunting here on earth because of how easy it is to catch you humans." He said very quickly. "Whoa hold up!" i said. "You said that like you're an alien. Why?" "Because i am an alien. Time lord to be exact, from the extinct planet..." "Gallifrey." We both said at the same time. "exactly." He said suspiciously. "And this is my beautiful space ship the TARDIS. That stands for..." "Time and relative dimension in space." We both said. "Correct. How do you know all this?" "I honestly have no idea!" i said. "Sometimes i just say things and they turn out to be true." He paused. "Sorry i forgot to ask what your name is." he asked me. "Alexia Maeva Santos. And another fun fact about me is i have two hearts." Did i mention i don't control when i say the random facts? He looked at me with exactly the same look on his face as everyone else who I'd told that to. "Seriously?" he pulled out a stethoscope. "Do you mind?" i shook my head. He put the stethoscope to my chest. "One..." he moved it. "Two hearts. Just like me. You're sure you're human?" he asked me. I nodded. "My mum's side for sure. But she doesn't like to talk about my dad. So he could be alien for all i know." "What's your mother's first name?" he asked. "Bit personal! It's María." I said, not sure why he needed to know about that. He seemed surprised to find that out. Then he dived behind the console and started to look for something.

**THE DOCTOR'S POV**

I was now sure of who this girl was. But i had to use this test to find out for sure. I grabbed the small pointed object i was looking for and jabbed her with it when she let her guard down. "OW!" she squealed jumping back. "What the hell was that for?" she said angrily, rubbing her arm. "A homemade test. It will determine whether or not you are who i think you are." I said, jabbing myself with it as well. "It basically takes the DNA of any two species and tells you the relationship between the two." "And how long should it take to take effect?" she asked. I paused. "Not long, 10-20 minutes at most." I said, placing the test on the counter. Then there was a very awkward silence. Suddenly Ali's eyes widened. "Shoot! I forgot that i was supposed to go and meet my brother 20 minutes ago!" she said, slapping her head. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. "I can get you there. All i need to do is this." I said, pulling a lever. This caused the room to shake and the motion sent Ali flying across the room. "Hold on to something!" I said, just a bit too late. She crawled out from the pile she was in and started glaring at me. "Thanks!" she said sarcastically. "That's the most useful piece of info ever. Maybe next time you could warn me BEFORE you start the engine." She said, grabbing onto a pole.

A few seconds later, the tardis landed. I told Ali to get up, so she got shakily to her feet. She went to the door, and opened it. I looked at the shocked look on her face. "You really are an alien! This is my house!" she said happily. Then she frowned, "I'm not going home yet. I just met a time travelling alien who could be my father. I deserve at least one more trip right?" i sighed. "One more trip, but then you really have to go home." She nodded. Then the test on the side dinged, just as Ali's brother noticed the tardis on his front lawn.


End file.
